Benny/Quotes
Enemy Benny Birthright Chapter 14 Defeated Revelation Chapter 14 Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I feel more OK than usual today." (surge) * "I like to make sure I'm always prepared." (weapon proficiency) * "Huh? What's this?" (item found) * "Are you buying me an accessory? ...Wow. I don't have many of those." (accessory gift ask) ** "I'll treasure this gift forever." (accessory gift, loved) ** "Thanks, I'll take good care of this." (accessory gift, liked) ** "I suppose it's worked for me so far." (accessory gift refusal) ** "Please, there's no need to make a big deal out of my birthday. But, thank you." (accessory gift given on birthday) ** "This means a lot. Thank you for making my birthday special." (accessory gift given on birthday while married) ** "I'm not sure this will fit." (if given Bath Towel) * "You're awfully brave, Lady/Lord Corrin. Most people avoid me." (idle) * "I am cautiously optimistic about our chances in the next battle." (idle) * "All's well here. Thanks for your help." (idle) * "I like the quiet times like this. I can sit and enjoy a cup of tea and a good book." (idle) * "If you're not too frightened, I'd be happy to give you a tour." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "We should team up for the next battle. It just makes sense." (team-up) * "I'm interest to hear about your hobbies." (hobby) * "What do you do when you're bored?" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "OK. I'll try my best." (team up) * "I make charms and rest my body." (hobby) Asking - Married * "Never forget, I love you." (love) Replying - Married Asking - Child * "I look imposing to others. But you know that I love spending time with you. (spending time) Replying - Child * "I'm just glad that you aren't frightened by how I look. Some people are..." (spending time) *"Thank you. Maybe we could craft some battle charms. They work-- I swear it." (gift) Private Quarters Friendship Bonding Lovers * "Welcome home, Corrin. I've been waiting patiently..." (Entrance) * "Welcome home, Corrin... Did you have a good day?" (Entrance) * "Welcome home, Corrin. Thanks for waking me up." (Awakening, good) * "You scared me, Corrin. Could you wake me a little gentler next time?" (Awakening, bad) * "Um, welcome back... I got you some flowers." (Flowers) * "I always have fun when I'm with you. I hope you feel the same way about me." (Exit) = Bonding = Armory Smithy Staff Store Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Confession Roster A border guard from Nohr. His intimidating appearance is even scarier for his silence, but really he's just shy and quite gentle. Always carries a charm with him. Most of his friends are bears. Born on 3/24. Help Description ''A Nohrian border guard from a farming village. A gentle giant loved by animals. '' Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday, Lady/Lord Corrin. I hope you have a good day." Final Chapter Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Level Up * "Am I too strong?" (6+ stats up) * "This is nice." (4-5 stats up) * "Hmm. I'm stronger." (2-3 stats up) * "That's odd." (0-1 stat up) * "I'm maxed out." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "This feels different." Battle Quotes Dual Support * "It's alright." * "I'll protect you." * "I'll support you." * "I can help." * "I'll do my best." * "This'll be a challenge!" * "Are you scared?" Attack Stance * "Stand back!" * "My turn!" * "Here I come!" * "You die now!" Guard Stance * "That was close!" * "Be careful, please!" Critical/Skill *"You deserve no better!" *"You die so I may live!" *"Here goes nothing!" *"You don't scare me!" Defeated Enemy * "Sorry." * "That was scary." * "We survived." **sigh* * "We won!" * "Good." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thank you." * "I'm safe now." Defeated by Enemy * "I've... failed..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes